Examples of prior art piston and cylinder constructions for use in two-cycle internal combustion engines are shown in the Rose et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,098 issued May 9, 1978 and in the Meier U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,335, issued Feb. 10, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the Funiciello U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,250, issued May 31, 1977; the McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,084, issued Jan. 6, 1942; the Hansen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,374, issued Dec. 8, 1936; the McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,392, issued Feb. 11, 1941; the Sass U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,065, issued July 5, 1938; the Malin U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,288, issued Sept. 27, 1949; and the Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,036, issued Apr. 11, 1950.
Attention is further directed to the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,765, issued Jan. 18, 1955; the Konishi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,923, issued Aug. 16, 1977; the Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,624, issued Mar. 13, 1969; and the Scott U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,032, issued Feb. 7, 1939.